


占有欲-工口向15题 9.做错了事难道不应该好好惩罚/给予乖孩子的奖励

by dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu



Series: 【All艾伦】占有欲-工口向15题 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu/pseuds/dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu
Summary: 架空武器拟人
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Hange Zoë, Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Series: 【All艾伦】占有欲-工口向15题 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173806
Kudos: 4





	1. 【利艾/团艾/韩艾】做错了事难道不应该好好惩罚

艾伦.耶格尔觉得自己遇到了人生最大的危机。

艾伦.耶格尔是一个雇佣兵、或者说是清道夫更加合适。

他的身体在幼年时——大概几百年前的时候，被改造因而拥有了强大的自愈、再生、长生不老、甚至拥有野兽般敏锐体感和行动力，而这力量是以大量消耗体力与精神力为代价的，特别是在再生机制启动时他往往会陷入沉睡；这样的身份和体质使他不得不长期流连于世界各地的黑街黑市，成为了传奇般的神秘杀手，为了掩护身份，他还偷偷经营着自己的个人情报网——

因为外表还是个未成年小鬼的模样，他还不得不经常去做些各种各样的兼职。

基于上述原因，艾伦基本上都是单枪匹马的行动的——

直到前些时间，他拼死将任务对象，某个以特别恶劣的方式狂赚黑心钱的小型杀手组织一举歼灭，后因受伤过多身体自行启动了再生机制而昏迷在现场又再次醒过来后，就被突然出现在眼前的三尊大佛刷新了三观：

利威尔，总是一脸冷淡不耐烦的男人，身高虽然比艾伦还要矮半个头，但一身被简单的白衬衫黑色休闲裤裹紧的肌肉微微隐含出爆发力，战斗力极高，近身战基本上都是快准狠的秒杀；

埃尔文，看似温和敦厚的笑面狐狸，目光却相当坚毅，有着高大魁梧的身材，擅长中短距离的群攻；

韩吉，身型与自己相仿的男人，笑得很神经质，眼镜片不停在反光，对武器研究相当感兴趣，狙击技术一等一，近身也意外的强——

总而言之，是三个很强的怪人。

而问题的重点是，这三个怪人的真身，正是自己亲手打造的三件专用武器：他最顺手的贴身小太刀，刃长一尺又三分一、柄长三分二尺，削铁如泥且刚硬无比，艾伦甚至用这刀挡了无数子弹；断后武器双管霰弹枪，杀伤力大，基本上每次艾伦被围攻都得靠这枪脱身；特制狙击枪，后坐力小，精确度高，适应性强，远距离暗杀专用。

一开始还将信将疑的艾伦被狠狠的教训了一顿，之后就莫名其妙的开始了四人结伴生活任务的模式。在逐渐习惯这样的日子的同时，艾伦也担心着他们会毫无征兆的消失，当然他们的存在本身就必须保密，因此一直不喜欢被过多干扰任务，三人平时在武器内部休息，在隐秘的落脚点以外的对方不可以随意出现。

直到这一次——

任务目标要窃走的机密文件已经到手。

对方似乎已经知道他只有一个人，想抢回资料的同时大概也想活捉自己，追过来的杀手多得没完没了。他的情况十分严峻，身上大大小小的伤所带来的疼痛使过分敏锐的神经加大了本就十分严重的体力消耗；麻醉剂、身体要开始自愈再生的本能需求勉强用意志压制下来；体力与精神力的消耗形成了糟糕的恶性循环——指不定还没回到存放弹药的狙击点他就要倒下。

要结束了吗……

最后没能见到那几个家伙，有点可惜……不过，没有拖累他们，太好了……

他忍不住浑浑噩噩的胡思乱想。

他撑着沉重的身躯，勉强靠手中的小太刀和霰弹枪甩掉追兵杀出重围。

总算回到了贮存弹药和狙击枪的狙击点，眼看越来越多的杀手在靠近，他却逐渐觉得这一切越来越远……

可恶，怎么能死在这里，死在这些家伙手中。

艾伦迷迷糊糊地想着，努力让自己的注意力集中到瞄准上。

异变突生。

火光、硝烟，视野里突然出现了那三个人的身影。

手里抓住了自己的武器。

利威尔一手持着小太刀就猛地上前，一抬手刀鞘旋转而出击倒面前两个杀手，刀光划出几道残影，悠然旋划回到手中的鞘打落骤然集中的身上的子弹的同时，脚下已经血流成河。

“喂，别乱动，血沾到身上，很脏。”他不紧不慢的开口，动作却快的艾伦都几乎看不清。

这一边，埃尔文将身上的披风披到艾伦身上，一手揽着艾伦避开攻击，另一手用霰弹枪快速清扫着认不怕死的围上来的杀手。

“韩吉，好了没有。”装填子弹的空当，他一脚将跟前的杀手正在瞄准利威尔的步枪踹成几大块再一一踢出，又扫掉几个。

在他的掩护下，韩吉不断清理掉四处埋伏的狙击手，虽然完全没看见他有瞄准。

“嘿~”他突然蹿起，甩手爆掉一个杀手的头颅、一脚踹歪另一个的脖子，同时一手拽住了那边最后一个人的脖子，并将他高高举起，“那么，trick or treat？”

“呜……”那个杀手恐惧的僵住了，然后艰难的摇头。

“啊……那是……”这次任务的委托人，尼克……这是艾伦失去意识前最后的想法。

而这一切，不过就是一分钟之内发生的事。

艾伦再次醒来已经是一周后，身上的伤已经痊愈。

然后得知，这次的任务不过是个陷阱，目标正是自己，自己是独立杀手的情报不知何时走漏风声，今后的日子危机重重。

但再可怕的危机恐怕都比不过目前的处境——

跪在不知道什么时候新买的加大号床上，艾伦被迫仰头接受埃尔文火热缠绵的亲吻，双手不知何时被用扯下来的领带绑在了埃尔文的脖子后，他不知所措的挣扎也不过是将埃尔文的脑袋更加压向自己。埃尔文右手抬高了艾伦的膝盖，手指不安分的在膝窝和大腿内侧的嫩肉按压抚揉；左手直接覆上艾伦腿间的脆弱，快速套弄着，不时推开顶端的皱褶、用指甲轻轻抠弄微微溢出蜜液的小孔。

利威尔在身后煽情的舔吻着艾伦的后颈。他一手揽着艾伦有些过分窄细的腰，指尖抚上略显单薄的胸膛在乳晕周围画着圈，偶尔也会去抚慰颤抖着挺立起来的乳尖，拉扯、轻弹、揉捏或是戳弄；另一手则大力揉弄着艾伦柔软有弹性的后臀，恶意牵扯着股缝深处的穴口，让那里的媚肉被迫喘息般微微张合。

韩吉只是依旧笑眯眯的坐在一旁，难得并没有戴眼镜的他赤裸的视线直白的落在慢慢显出媚态的艾伦身上，舔舐过每一寸泛红发热的肌肤。明明没有实体的视线，却让艾伦有种自己正在被韩吉的手指、舌头各种色情的玩弄的错觉。

“呼……嗯……”

紧紧黏在一起的唇、在口腔中不断撩拨点火的舌尖、在相互交换间逐渐融在一起的炽热呼吸喘息，身体各处敏感都被轻重不一的爱抚照顾，房间内急速浓烈起来的情欲气息，无一不侵犯着艾伦绷紧的神经。

艾伦有些手足无措，尽管这并不是这三个家伙第一次对他们的主人做出这种以下犯上之举，可是同时两个人一起来什么的并没有发生过，更别提还有一个在一旁虎视眈眈。

他隐隐猜到即将发生的事，这让他感到恐惧。他知道无论是三个人之中的哪一个都可以轻易让自己发情并迅速沦陷，何况他们看起来更像是计划了些什么。

艾伦想要挣开，可是身体早就在这比往常更强烈的刺激中屈服，他睁着微湿的鎏金双眸瞪着埃尔文。

埃尔文笑笑，总算放开了无力抵抗的舌尖，他贴着艾伦柔软的唇瓣开口：“艾伦，你根本不打算让我们来帮你，对吧。”

没有疑问，是自己违背了约定。

艾伦别过脸，倔强的喃喃：“要是，你们曝露了的话，处境会更加危……唔！”

“所以你就宁可自己挂掉或者被抓走吗？你不但身体没长大，智商也没见增长。”利威尔毫不客气的用手指熟练的扩张着艾伦身后的蜜穴，润滑剂被推挤着送入、涂抹在内壁，“我还不需要你个小鬼来保护我。”

熟悉的快感使内壁条件反射般的收缩抽搐，艾伦嘴上还在执着的争辩，身体却不争气的在这种危险又新鲜的气氛下兴奋起来。

“还是说，你觉得被抓走，被别人上会比较好？”利威尔细长的眸子危险的眯了起来。

“什、怎么可……”

“相当有趣啊，那位尼克先生。”韩吉出声打断了艾伦，不知怎的，他的手抚在拆去瞄准镜的狙击枪上不断来回滑动，意外的有情色感，“一开始怎么都不肯坦白啊。忍不住就做了点恶作剧~果然啊，目标是小艾伦呢~”

“幼狼，相当贴切啊~”埃尔文说着又吻上了看起来有些茫然的艾伦。

“白天倒是装得狗模狗样，杀人和做爱就完形毕露。不赖嘛，小鬼。”利威尔嘲讽着接道，“该不会你很期待被别人上？”

“你啊，什么人、什么东西都好，只要被插就能射出来了吧。”

“呜……嗯、唔……”好疼！好，奇怪……

利威尔模仿着平时做爱进入时的样子将刀鞘抽插着送入艾伦的身体。随着尖端慢慢探入，微弯的弧度不断碾过最敏感的一点，刀鞘上素雅却精细的花纹刮擦内壁的感觉几乎将艾伦逼疯，那是尖锐的疼痛和难以言喻的快感。

直到刀鞘约有一半的长度没入体内，利威尔才停了下来，他看着有些迷乱的轻扭着腰向埃尔文疯狂索吻的艾伦，略带讥讽的开口：“这么饥渴？很想被刀鞘插射吧。”

在艾伦惊慌又略带期待的目光中，利威尔伸手将刀鞘上的安全锁解开、将刀抽出一段、又快速将刀推回鞘内——

鞘被恰到好处的力道推得微微向前，却被瞬间锁紧的媚肉夹紧，没能挺进分毫，只是在原处重重蹭了一下。上面凹凸细致的雕纹触感越发鲜明，然而比起那些，凌厉的刀气仿佛要劈开腿间的错觉才是让艾伦腿直接软掉的主要原因。

“唔呜呜呜！！！！”艾伦瞬间飙高的尖叫全被互相纠缠的舌堵在喉间，不得已只能从鼻尖哼出。

埃尔文终于放开艾伦的唇，向下吻住艾伦上下颤动的喉结，右手手指取而代之塞入湿润的唇间，夹住舌尖翻弄着去刮弄敏感的口腔和上颚，左手放开被刃气逼得战战兢兢地更加硬热的欲望，抚上一直被冷落的另一只小巧的乳首：“看来很高兴呢，艾伦。”

“哈啊……不、不是的……请不、嗯啊……”艾伦颤抖着转过头，漫着水雾的金眸无助的看着利威尔。事实上这样一下子刺激一下子又停下来的感觉实在太过磨人，被这三个人以外的人、甚至是刀鞘这样的东西插入自己，兴奋又不知足的狼狈模样，羞耻又淫荡，偏偏还是在他们面前……

“呜啊啊啊！！不、啊嗯……啊啊……”

“居然在开小差，很有余裕嘛。”利威尔用力一拧手中的红嫩乳尖，顺手扶稳艾伦；同时开始不断重复将刀猛地抽出再狠狠插入鞘的动作，“喂，别摆出那副欲求不满的表情，你是巴不得被那群猪猡捉到吧，那么想被别人上。嗯？”

“啪、嚓——啪、嚓——”艾伦从来没有觉得抽刀归刃的响声如此慑人——

“不、啊……唔嗯……没有……”恐惧、委屈、痛楚、羞耻、快感相互交织，将艾伦好不容易恢复过来的精神力消耗得所剩无几。他昏昏沉沉的沉醉在情欲的海洋之中，被折磨了好一阵才听明白利威尔的话，艰难的解释和着痛苦又愉悦的呻吟声被体内越发猛烈的欲火烧得支离破碎。

“做错了事难道不应该好好惩罚？”一边的韩吉依旧嬉笑着开口。他走到床边坐下，一手从下托起艾伦的大腿、在绑枪的皮带痕迹处或轻或重的磨蹭；一手顺着人鱼线和腹股沟上的血管脉络来回轻撩，引得艾伦不住后退去迎合身后的侵犯和威胁——

刀鞘一点一点的顶入、碾磨体内的同时，越来越锋锐冷冽的刃气也在步步逼近。混合着甜蜜的痛楚，仿佛下一秒就会被从中撕劈开的错觉让艾伦头皮发麻。

“呜……对、对不起……我不要了……”口腔被占据、舌尖被夹着把玩，艾伦却不得不含糊的开口求饶，他的眼角已被情欲熏得发红，“把那个拿出去……利威尔，救、呜啊……”

“我、唔呜……只想要你们……埃尔文、韩吉……”用舌头将埃尔文的手指抵出，艾伦强忍住羞耻得落泪的冲动说出淫荡的请求，“……抱我，利威尔……哈啊……利威尔……”

艾伦眼中凝满的水气让他一双鎏金眸子在昏暗的灯光下微微泛着幽绿，魅惑的金绿色让利威尔差点就不顾一切的将自己的硕大狠狠插入、把艾伦干得乱七八糟。

“难得诚实嘛，小鬼。”

利威尔暗暗压下欲望，猛地将刀鞘抽出，同时吻住了艾伦的尖叫；韩吉和埃尔文约定了一般同时停止了对艾伦的撩拨和桎梏，看着艾伦像是放松下来又像是不满的样子，嘴角笑意默契的加深。

“不过，”利威尔稍稍退开，勾起的唇角怎么看怎么危险，“我说过了吧，这是惩罚。”

“什、呃啊啊啊！不、为什、嗯啊……”代替刀鞘填满自己的，却是利威尔的本体——小太刀的刀柄部分，贴合艾伦的持刀姿势而专门打造的不规则形状配上粗糙的触感和末端的流苏强烈却不得要领的刮蹭所带来的瘙痒渴望与方才被又尖又硬的雕纹刮弄的疼痛快意形成鲜明对比，让他只能不知所措的呜咽呻吟，“呼、嗯哈……利威尔……好难受……”

韩吉牵起艾伦右手，细细舔吻过手腕上被领带勒出的痕迹过后，将之引到还沾着粘腻的润滑剂和肠液的刀鞘上：“小艾伦，这个就按照你想做的来，好好享受我们的恶作剧吧。”

三个人好整以暇的坐在一边，侵略性的目光让艾伦感觉自己是掉落陷阱中、垂死挣扎的猎物。

不过艾伦已经顾不了那么多了，他用左手撑着身体半趴跪在床上，咬咬牙用力握紧了手中的刀鞘，即使沾有粘滑的液体那些细致的花纹依旧硌得他的手心发疼，他试着抽动了下，腰和腿马上就软了下来，他早已高昂却被冷落多时的分身重重的蹭到了身下的床单——他已经不知道这算是安慰还是折磨，他的右手无力的僵在身后，身体发颤轻轻蹭着无法纾解的欲望——

好热、好热……

“呼唔……啊、哈啊……”

利威尔好像看不下去了，抓住艾伦的手带动着抽插了两下——

刀柄的特殊形状和被挤作一团又挤散的流苏让顶弄总是与他最渴望的地方失之交臂、或是不痛不痒的撩拨点火，摩擦的快感过后又是更多的不满，艾伦忍不住自己抓住刀鞘不断顶入体内，腰肢也淫荡的配合着轻轻晃动配合着。然而发软的手屡屡打滑使他总是错失方向，身体未能得到满足的情热越烧越旺，“……唔呜、嗯……”

他将求助的目光投向了埃尔文和韩吉。

两人隐晦的笑笑，将拆去瞄准镜的狙击枪和霰弹枪分别推到自己身侧和面前——

韩吉将机匣塞到了艾伦的腿间、让艾伦整个人依在枪身上，看着艾伦被激得瑟瑟发抖：“趴不稳的话依靠在我身上也是可以的哦，艾伦。”

埃尔文则将枪管贴上艾伦涨红的脸颊：“嘴巴，很热？含着，这个也是我哦，艾伦。”

——艾伦下意识的，就开始舔吻冰冷的枪管、间或将枪口含入口中，用透明的津液将枪身刷得水光锃亮；身体贴着冰凉的狙击枪力不从心想要蹭掉过多的热流，乳首、大腿内侧的嫩肉、挺立的欲望和底下饱满的囊袋。

还有，插在自己穴内的，平时被自己握在手中的刀柄……

是他们，又不是他们……

好难受，感觉被他们四处点火，被逼表现出这种下流的丑态，却无法满足，积蓄的浓浓情欲。

好想痛快的射出来，不是他们的话……做不到。

“……呜……利、利威尔……”艾伦难耐的流下泪水，他因为疯狂的舔舐着枪口而有些口齿不清，“快点、进来！想、要你们……嗯啊！”

被折腾挑逗了这么久，难以企及的深处总算被渴望的熟悉的粗热塞满，突如其来的刺激使艾伦有些呼吸困难；无暇顾及被推到一边去的武器，他被拉了起来，就着被利威尔掐住腰狠狠抽插的姿势，嘴里被换上了灼热的男根，是埃尔文；韩吉则将自己的昂扬抵在艾伦的乳首处大力顶弄——

巨大的快感汹涌而至，他的分身不断的溢出了透明的蜜液。

“唔呜……”要、要出来了……艾伦由衷的期待着即将到来的高潮。

“惩罚还没结束呢，你是不是高兴得太早了。”利威尔伸手取过掉落在一旁的绑枪套的皮带，三两下就束缚住了艾伦胀大的分身。

“唔呜呜呜！”

“利威尔，你是故意的吗？他差点就咬断我了。”埃尔文冷冷的开口，他的手用力掐住了艾伦一下子绷紧的咬肌，快速摆了几十下腰，将腥浓的精液泄在艾伦的嘴里。

“哦，那还真可惜。”利威尔满足的灌满了艾伦的后穴，他意犹未尽的看着微微开阖溢出白浊的淫靡穴口。

韩吉扶着艾伦，将欲望抵住那性感的肩窝，狠狠磨蹭了几十回后将白浊喷在了已经完全陷入情潮无力抵抗的艾伦的脸上：“我说，不如换个姿势？”

这次艾伦跪趴在躺着的利威尔身上，艾伦的双膝也被利威尔拉至自己的腰两侧，两人下体的火热欲望相抵，艾伦感觉从大腿内侧到欲望的中心都被利威尔滚烫的体温所熨，再被利威尔一下一下的顶撞，那一片肌肤所涌出的高温无处可去，只能无助的积在那里；

这次填满他身后的空虚的是埃尔文，两片臀肉被强行扒开，穴口的媚肉不住的收缩咬紧不断冲击自己的粗大，甬道中的形状、甚至上面狰狞的青筋都清晰明了，最刺激的一点被毫不留情的照顾，狠戳、重碾，迫使他的内壁抽搐一般紧缩；

他的呻吟大部分都被韩吉顶回了喉咙，他的手揽住韩吉精瘦的腰，上半身几乎都挂在了韩吉身上让韩吉的灼热几乎卡住了他的喉咙，嘴巴不断沁出蜜津使他不知道该吞咽好还是吐出来好，再加上脸颊、嘴唇和鼻尖都还残留着韩吉刚刚射出的精液，他不自觉就加快舔弄口中的巨物。

三人的攻击各自为政，时而竞赛般以各自不同的力度、节奏、角度冲击艾伦的各处敏感点，让艾伦只能无措的发软发抖、笨拙的被迫接受；时而又微妙的契合，引诱艾伦服从配合——过多的快感叫嚣着要释放，他的意识在澎湃的欲潮之中起起落落。

艾伦难受的摆着软绵绵的的腰肢，力不从心的讨好着利威尔。

总算觉得满意的利威尔，将艾伦下身微微托起，抽掉了缚在艾伦下身的皮带。

“唔呜……”

艾伦还来不及松一口气，双膝就被利威尔拉到胸前，腿根处被迫夹紧了两人紧贴的欲望，来自不同敏感处的侵犯一下子都强烈起来，神志不清的遵从本能就夹紧了腿间和后穴，喉间不断的吞咽在喉间被利威尔煽情的舔弄过后更加激动——

室内的麝香一下子更加浓烈，湿与热交织着熏了一屋，回荡的喘息声似乎也融了进去。

名为“惩罚”的占有欲游戏总算告一段落。

–END–


	2. 【创艾】给予乖孩子的奖励

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 跟上一篇不同cp不同设定，只是同一个题号的不同命题作文，请注意避雷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cp预警：创艾，咳，就是创哥x艾伦_(:з」∠)_

“呼~”端坐在单人沙发上，少年轻轻吹散茶杯上袅袅升起的热气，小口小口的啜饮着甘香的茶水，“这几天老师辛苦了，慰劳的宵夜也非常感谢。那么，接下来请老师好好休息，并准备好下次的更新，力求像这个月一样按时交稿。我过几天再来打扰……”  
少年刚放下手中的茶杯站起来，冷淡客套的告别话语还没说完，就感到一阵遍及全身的虚软和燥热，热流源源不断的涌向胯下，身体不由自主的瘫回沙发，顿觉不对的少年被一旁一直默不作声的男人隔着沙发从后揽接住，毫无防备的胸膛和腰腹被穿过腋下的双手覆上。

“……唔！老师、你！嗯、唔……”终于反应过来的少年唯有咬牙忍耐着呻吟喘息的冲动。

那双不安分的大手隔着单薄的衬衣来回抚动，将原来规规矩矩的束得一丝不苟的衬衣扯弄得松垮凌乱。掌下微微施力，将原本就无力依在自己胸口的少年扣紧，男人戏谑眯起的眼睛看着少年费力的仰头，有些迷蒙的琉璃金眸带着不解和恼怒直直瞪视着自己 。男人因为连续赶稿而抿直的薄唇微微勾起，一低头就要吻上少年抿紧的双唇。

无法挣脱男人的桎梏的少年只能尽力侧头避开，让男人带着浓郁烟草味道的吻错在自己的唇角。

为什么……总是这样玩弄我？让我在漫画里不断与理想背道而驰、甚至把我画成女人……欺负我真的让你这么愉悦吗……  
“老师……到底把我当成什么啊……”

“……你以为我为什么以你为原型描写这个主角？又是为什么把你留在身边？”男人有些哭笑不得，他舔咬着一下子涨红了脸的少年的嘴角，轻松的把纤薄的身躯捞到怀里，“所以，给这么努力的我奖励吧。我要你，我只要你，艾伦。”

——————————————————————

卧室中，名为艾伦的少年通过面前的全身镜死死的瞪视着悠然坐在自己身后的床上的男人，并努力忽视镜中一览无遗的全身泛着诱人粉色的自己的裸体。

“艾伦，给我奖励吧。做给我看，好吗？”十几秒前，男人低沉磁性的声音和呼出的湿热气息似乎仍然在侵袭艾伦的耳伴。

艾伦窘迫的用被绑在身后的双手支撑着身体，将跪坐的双腿曲着并起，掩饰腿间已经半勃起的欲望，无声的表达着自己的抗拒。不料分身刚触到相比之下较为低温的大腿嫩肉就颤抖着更加兴奋的挺立起来。  
“呜……”他不由自主的低鸣。

同样响应了光滑的腿部肌理的触碰的还有被男人挑逗过后就一直渴望着爱抚的半挺立的乳首，艾伦下意识的挺了一下胸膛，反应过来后又懊恼的将腰弯下，努力使自己的敏感处避开甜蜜诱人的快感陷阱，同时将绯红发烫的脸颊埋入膝盖。  
然而，一闪而过的快感却激起了更多更深的渴求，艾伦不禁回味起男人火热的唇舌和灵活带有薄茧的手指，还有，粗大硬热的……  
他着魔般再次将上身贴向双腿，一下轻一下重的蹭着——力度太轻，‘嗯……不够，无法满足……’连双腿所感受到的、乳尖的触感和分身的热度都成为禁忌一般的诱惑；力度太重，‘……啊！好舒服……还想要、老师……’感觉到男人的火热的视线正紧紧缠住自己，自己淫荡的举动全数落入对方眼中……

不行了……这样根本，无法满足……

艾伦的理智几乎都要被不断涌往下腹的渴望的热浪所淹没，他闭上双眼，将支起的修长双腿重新放在地上跪坐，并试探的将被绑的双手绕过胯下够到自己的欲望，却也只能勉强触及根部。  
他忍不住揉了下底下柔软饱满的小球和根部的红嫩肌肤，“啊……嗯唔……”瞬间涌上的快意让他尖叫出声，习惯了男人的肆虐的后穴也蹿过一股疼痛般的麻痒、贪婪的骚动起来。

“艾伦……做给我看……”男人的声音如蛊咒一般盘旋在少年的脑海里。

艾伦缓了一下呼吸，将腰微微向前挺起，臀向后翘起，跪着的双腿稍稍分开了些；又继续手指揉弄双球的动作，并转动手腕，将另一只手的中指抵到会阴处，小心翼翼的试着触摸更加隐秘敏感的肌肤，“唔嗯……哈啊！”  
不够……后面……已经、痒得发痛了……

欲望顶端溢出了点半透明的粘液，沿着茎体缓缓而下。艾伦咬紧了下唇，用指尖挑起滑下的汁液，虚软的颤抖着送入早已微微抽搐的后穴。  
“呼、嗯！唔……”他使劲屏住的呼吸马上就被一阵阵交织的快感、羞耻感和渴望打乱了节奏。已经被药物刺激得相当柔软的那里，毫不费劲的就吞入了一节指节，穴口的媚肉将艾伦的指尖紧紧裹住，仿佛婴儿吸吮奶汁一般将他诱向深处。然而这是艾伦此前未曾有过的经历，一想到插入自己不知羞耻的穴内的是自己的手指——摩擦过仍显得有些干涩的内壁时，硬硬的指甲和有着薄茧的指腹——甚至此刻在轻轻颤动的形状，都是他自己……

在回过神来的时候，他的手指已经在内壁的习惯性带动下摸索到了深处那个敏感点附近，他迟疑着，不敢继续动作。

艾伦偷偷睁开眼，想看一眼正专注的盯着自己的男人的表情，又立即被镜中自己淫乱色情的样子所惊到：潮红的脸上满是迷醉、全身的肌肤都泛着情欲的绯红、胸前粉嫩的乳首微微发硬、下身湿漉漉的挺立着、大张的腿间隐约可以看到自己纤细的手指在自渎——完全就是在渴望着被男人狠狠的抚慰疼爱的模样。  
这……是我？！老师……会讨厌这样的我吗？

少年瞬间僵硬了身体，视线却忍不住上移，然后，对上了男人充满了火热欲望的占有目光。  
“啊！”他的手指抖了一下，一不小心就擦过了最敏感的那处，电流般的快感让他下意识的向上挺了挺腰，不知道是在渴求着什么，“呜……”  
还是说，老师会喜欢我这样吗……

男人的视线如有实体般粘着在艾伦的身上，舔舐过每一寸饥渴的敏感，让少年全身都灼烧起来，仅吃下一根手指的后穴更是空虚得几近疼痛。  
“唔、嗯……老师……”艾伦低喃着，又往穴内塞入一根手指，小心翼翼的抽插、扩张着自己，却不敢再触碰那个会让自己疯狂的地方。

好想要、老师……想要老师的亲吻、想要老师的抚摸、想要老师进来……  
“想要、啊……老师……”艾伦急促的喘息已经带上了哭音，他转过头用湿漉漉的双眼邀请着男人，腰前压尽量抬臀，左手撑开深深的股沟使右手的动作在男人眼前一目了然……“老师、要……啊、我……”

“嗯啊啊啊！”  
男人一下子就冲进了最深处的柔软，粗硬狠狠的碾压过方才被刺激了一下就被刻意忽略的敏感点，他三两下就解开少年双臂上的桎梏，将少年完完全全的拥入怀里，托起恋人的膝弯轻柔的捏弄膝后软软的嫩肉，并示意对方看向镜中淫靡的景象，“艾伦，看看，因为我而变成这个样子的你，”他舔咬上纤细的后颈，慢慢吮吻上薄薄的耳廓，“是我的……只能是我的，再多给我看一点吧，只属于我的你的样子。这是只属于我的奖励吧？”  
“呼啊……嗯、啊啊……已经、要……要、啊……”药物、羞耻感、被这个男人拥抱占有的满足感，无须特意的抚慰分身，光是被男人侵犯的种种快感让艾伦几乎就要达到顶峰，释放的地方却硬生生的被男人的左手掐紧了，“不、要……让我、啊……”  
少年崩溃般的哭喊却只是令男人愈加用力的进攻。男人掰过少年流满了生理泪水的脸庞疯狂的亲吻着，右手则抚上恋人胸前红嫩的凸起，捏捻掐揉。  
一阵疯狂的扭动下，男人总算放开手中胀的发紫的嫰根，两人同时释放了对对方的欲望。

男人低头吻上已然昏睡过去的少年光洁的额头。  
无需其他，你就是上天给我最好的奖励，艾伦。

-END-


End file.
